The present invention relates to a paper board carton, formed as a unitary blank, and more particularly relates to a carton having an openable pull flap which can be reclosed by interlocking a pull tab and a slot.
In most of the conventional paper board cartons having a plurality of panels and flaps in which materials are enclosed, it is very difficult to conveniently and securely reclose the carton once it is opened. That is, usually the carton is cut open, which provides no easy way for reclosing, or the carton is torn open thereby usually rupturing some of the panels and similarly making it difficult to reclose. While there are prior art cartons which have various pull tabs for opening cartons, these are usually totally removed from the carton, thereby once again preventing easy reclosure.
In this regard, there are now many states which require containers, such as beer and soft drink cans, to be returned for a deposit and recycling. When these cans are sold in cartons and these cartons are opened to remove their contents, it is usually difficult to securely reclose these cartons with the empty cans therein for return for the deposit and recycling.